1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaping apparatus for forming relief or intaglio patterns of various shapes on the surface of a civil engineering structure, in order to provide a shaping beauty on the surface of the civil engineering structure using concrete or asphalt concrete, for example, on the surface of a sidewalk or a retaining wall constructed for pedestrians in general streets or parks or on the surface of a concrete structure for a finishing process of other kinds of civil engineering construction, and more particularly, to a shaping apparatus for forming a pattern on the surface of a civil engineering structure using concrete that is capable of forming a predetermined pattern in continuous and repetitive manners on the surface of the civil engineering structure, while a track type of mold is rolling and moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various kinds of methods, which form patterns on the surface of a civil engineering structure using concrete, for example, on the surface of a sidewalk or a retaining wall constructed for pedestrians in general streets or parks or on the surface of a concrete structure for a finishing process of other kinds of civil engineering construction, have been developed and are now commercialized. Representative examples of the methods are a casting method and a stepping method.
In case of the casting method using a mold, a cement mortar is filled in the mold installed according to a civil engineering structure and after curing for a predetermined time, the mold is shaped into a predetermined shape, thereby forming a desired pattern on the surface of a concrete structure. However, the casting method has experienced the following problems: it is not easy to install and remove the mold; the installation and removal cost of the mold and the manufacturing cost thereof are all expensive; a plurality of different molds should be prepared in order to form different kinds of patterns, which is not economical; and the working efficiency is considerably reduced.
On the other hand, in case of the stepping method, using a mold of a plate shape on which a unit pattern having a size capable of carrying out a forming process by the hands of an operator is formed in relief and intaglio, the operator forms the pattern manually in a tamping manner. However, the stepping method has experienced the following problems: the pattern shape is differently molded based upon the pressing force of the operator; the pattern shapes are also not uniform, which causes the appearance of the concrete structure to be degraded; and the working efficiency is considerably reduced.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shaping apparatus for forming a pattern on the surface of a civil engineering structure using concrete, which is capable of forming the pattern in a series of continuous processes, while a track type of mold is rolling and moving, thereby forming a uniform pattern and improving working efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaping apparatus for forming a pattern on the surface of a civil engineering structure using concrete, which is capable of selectively folding the both sides of a mold in accordance with the configuration or obstacle of the ground on a construction site, thereby achieving an excellent constructing efficiency.
To attain these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a shaping apparatus for forming a pattern on the surface of a civil engineering structure using concrete, which comprises: a pair of frames of a plate shape each installed in parallel on the left and right sides; a driving force generating unit installed on any of the pair of frames; a pair of forward and backward idle rolls installed horizontally on the upper and lower sides of the front and rear portions of the pair of frames; a pair of forward and backward driving rolls connected to the driving force generating unit as any of them serves to a power transmission member; a track type of band mold installed for winding the pair of forward and backward idle rolls and the pair of forward and backward driving rolls to thereby run the shaping apparatus in a rolling-moving manner and having relief and intaglio patterns on the external surface thereof; and a plurality of sets of tamping units installed in such a manner that at least one or more tamping units traverse the pair of frames and driven by a plurality of operating cams installed on a rotary shaft that is connected by means of the power transmission member to the driving force generating unit, for intermittently tamping a pattern-formed section of the band mold, wherein the track type of band mold rolls and moves on the concrete surface that is not yet cured to thereby form a desired pattern on the concrete surface in a series of continuous processes.